Come Back Hilbert!
by BlackKuro23
Summary: After Hilbert becomes the Hero of Ideals, battles N, Ghetsis, and Alder, becomes the Champion of Unova, and leaves Unova to look for N, Hilda will do whatever it takes to find Hilbert and bring him back. Chessshipping story ((Chessshipping is also good :) )) Rated K just to be safe :)


**A/N: Hey guys, this is my new story about Chessshipping :). Chess is good but not as good as Agency... I hope that you all enjoy. This first chapter wont have Chess but it will appear in the next ones.**

 **Disclaimer: i dont own pokemon**

Hilda remembers the day that Hilbert and N fought at the castle. It has been over two years and Hilbert has not come back from looking for N. Hilda misses Hilbert badly and has a flashback of their journey together.

It all started on June 1st when Hilbert, Hilda, Cheren, and Bianca all started their journey. Hilbert's first pokemon was an Oshawott, Hilda's first pokemon was a Snivy, Cheren's was a Tepig, and Bianca's was Prof. Juniper's Minccino. Hilbert was a calm and cool trainer that has never lost a battle, Hilda was very talkative to Hilbert and Cheren, Cheren was always telling people how much he wanted to beat the league, and Bianca was clumsy and annoying.

Hilbert wore a red and black cap, a blue jacket, black pants, and red shoes, Cheren wore glasses, a blue coat, black pants, and a tie, Hilda wore a white and pink cap, a white shirt, a black vest, shorts, and black shoes, and Bianca wore a green hat, a yellow shirt, and a white skirt.

Hilbert, Cheren, and Hilda collected badges while Bianca just explored Unova. Cheren and Hilbert wanted to become the Pokemon League Champion and Hilda wanted to become a strong trainer.

They battled each other from time to time and Hilbert always won. At Accumula town a man named N, battled Hilbert after Ghetsis made a speech, and lost. N wanted pokemon to be liberated from humans but Hilbert did not want that, so he kept battling him. N kept appearing almost everywhere they went and each time he battled Hilbert, he lost. They always battled Team Plasma

Then, the league started. They all went inside and beat the Elite Four. As they proceeded into the Champion's room, they noticed that N had already defeated the champion, Alder.

Hilda and Cheren stepped back and Hilbert challenged N. Team Plasma's castle surrounded the entire league when it sprouted. Hilbert, Hilda, and Cheren went in there looking for N. Since Hilbert had the Dark Stone he was ahead of them. They climbed many steps and then they reached N's throne room where Hilbert and N were to battle.

Ghetsis, Team Plasma's ruler, told Hilbert that he and his son were destined to battle each other with the legendary dragons. As they stepped in, N was there explaining that all he wants it a world where pokemon can live without humans and that he needs to use them to teach people a lesson.

Hilbert's Dark Stone started shining and out came the legendary dragon of Unova, Zekrom. N had his Reshiram already and now Hilbert had to catch Zekrom. He caught Zekrom in five minutes. Then it was time for Hilbert and N to battle.

Hilbert had become the Hero of Ideals and N was the Hero of Truth, and their epic fight began. The first pokemon they sent out were the dragons. Hilbert won the battle. N was shocked, Hilbert's ideals were stronger than N's truth.

Ghetsis then came and insulted N for losing to Hilbert then Alder told N that it was okay and acting like he understood. N told Alder that he did not understand at all and to be quiet.

Ghetsis told Hilbert that he would eliminate him once and for all, so they had a battle. Hilbert's pokemon were at low health because of the battle with N, but he still managed to win.

After the battle, Clay, Driftveil City gym leader, came and captured Ghetsis and N said goodbye to Hilbert and flew away on his Reshiram. Hilbert then defeated Alder which made him the Champion of Unova. Shortly, after that he told his mom that he was going to look for N far away and then he disappeared.

 **End of Flashback**

"Why did you leave me Hilbert?'' Hilda said sadly. She really misses him. "I loved you," she said. She kept thinking of a way to get Hilbert back but she did not know where he was. Hilda came to the conclusion that she would go look for him. "I will get you back Hilbert. I promise," she said.

 **A/N: I don't know what to say for this chapter except that It was just Hilda having a flashback of her journey with Hilbert and Cheren. Things will unfold in the next chapter so stay tuned for that. Next chapter will be up soon but for now just enjoy this one :). Reviews are always helpful, cya later.**


End file.
